Does Blue go with Pink or Yellow?
by ravenwithemotion
Summary: Cyborg must decide between Jinx or Bumblebee. Jealousy starts a fight between the girls. Story will hopefully be better than summary. R&R pairings: cybeejinx robstar bbrae probably over rated
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is basically my first fan fiction story because the first one, Visitors of the Past, was a dud. Please R&R .Flames accepted.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Does Blue go with Pink or Yellow? 

Chapter 1

Brrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggggg! Brrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggggg!

Cyborg sighed and reluctantly got up. He closed the pink and the yellow scrapbooks. Running to the main room he wondered who it was this time. Plasmus? Slade? Or maybe ("hopefully" added a little voice) it was the Hive ("and Jinx" teased the little annoying voice.) "Shut up" muttered Cyborg.

"Titans, it's the Hive. They're robbing a jewelry shop downtown. Let's go!" informed Robin as he started heading for the door. Cyborg said a loud "BOO YA!" oblivious to the confused stares from his teammates as they ran/flew.

When the Titans got there, Robin was about the make his stupid comment when Cyborg interrupted with a loud question. "Where did Jinx go?" he shouted. "Don't you snot-munching creeps ever watch the news with that big T.V. of yours? Said Gizmo? "Um…..usually were playing video games…" Beast boy and Cyborg said with sheepish grins. "She quit!" cried Mammoth bursting into tears. The Titans took a step away from the crying villain as the police came to pick the two up. Cyborg was unusually quiet on the trip back.

When the Titans got back to the tower a letter was waiting on the doorstep…

cliffy!  


Can you guess why Cyborg was quiet? Do u know why Jinx quit? Review and answer! Flames accepted.

p.s. If u know what Jinx's real name is please review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

First I want to thank the people that reviewed. So thanks to:

1.StickLad

2.Darkangelchic

3.Will-the-Titan

4.Shekron Kaizar

5.VeelaChic

6.gothic goddess 14

7.DeathsLastBreath

8.annoying talking animal

9.midorinasu

10.charmed1JOAgurl

11.KorrianderX'Hal

12.RedRover3173

13.Mycookienotyours

14.Ninjamuffin13

15.Tammy Tamborine

16. xkiwizzx

I've read on some fics that we aren't allowed to reply to our reviewers so I won't take the chance. But if anyone knows that this

isn't true please review and tell me.

But I have a few things to say to these 16 (wow!) reviewers

First of all one of you said that it wasn't like Mammoth to cry. That is true but I thought that it might make my story funnier.

Second, The reason that Jinx quit the Hive will be revealed in this chapter.

Third, I will try to write longer chapters.

And most importantly, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Sorry I took so long! I was very busy reading fics!

p.s. from now on the story will be in bold.

* * *

Chapter 2

**The note read, "I wish to join the Titans. I believe you know me. Ask Cyborg! He should know. Please call me when you read this note. My number is (626) 941-4568.**

**(Signed) Brenda Omen**

**All heads turned to Cyborg who currently had his mouth open all the way with his chin resting on the ground. **

"**Who is this Brenda Omen who wishes to join us, friend Cyborg?" asked Starfire. **

**After 2 hours of waiting**

Cyborg finally pulled himself together and got his chin off the ground.

**"So…" said Beast Boy. "Is there a certain girl you might want to tell us about?"**

**"Brenda Omen is**…an: Usually I would just leave it here but I'm trying to write a longer chapter** Jinx," said Cyborg.**

**After Cyborg waiting for 3 hours for the Titan's to recover**

"Why would Jinx want to join us? I though she used to fight against us," said Raven.

**Robin said in his bossy voice, " She must have been sent by Brother Blood to spy on us! Or maybe Slade has something to do with this…"**an: in case you haven't figured it out yet, I don't like Robin very much. **The titan's all sweat dropped.**

"**Actually," said Cyborg sheepishly** an: I like that word**, "I found out when I was at Hive that Jinx had a crush on me…he he." Now all eyes** **(excluding Raven's) grew big and stared at Cyborg (but Raven stared too).**

"**Why again didn't you tell us this earlier?" said Raven. **

"**Well since she was a villain…" said Cyborg.**

"**You know we wouldn't say anything against you cause it's her that like you not the other way around …right?" asked Raven.**

**Cyborg just ran out saying something about having to fix the T-car.**

"**Please does Cyborg have "the crush" on…" said Star. She was about to say "friend Jinx" but decided against it and said "Friend Brenda" instead.**

"**I don't know Star, I don't know," said Robin shaking his head.** an: I know I use Robin to say a lot of thing but Raven doesn't seem like she would say it and Beast Boy wouldn't either so don't get too confused, I still hate Robin.

--- Ahhhh! Writers block! ---

--- OK writer's block over ---

an: That should be a chapter but I am going to put 2 chapters together and I better get reviews from all that read so this was worth it!

So after arguing for 3 hours the Titan's finally decided that Brenda (that's what I'm going to call her from now on.) could join the Titans. Starfire called.

"Hello? Friend Brenda?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Starfire."

"Oh, you guys got my note?"

"Yes and we have decided that you may join the Titans!"

There was silence.

"Friend Brenda? Are you still there?"

"**Ya"**

"**You're really going to let me join?"**

"Of course friend Brenda, we would be happy to have you as our friend!

"**When do you want me to go over there?"**

"**As soon as possible!"**

" **Ok then, I'll be there ASAP"**

"**Ok friend Brenda"**

**They both hung up the phone.**

**"So what did she say?" asked Beast Boy.**

**"Friends, What does ASAP mean?" asked Starfire**

**"It means As Soon As Possible," replied Raven.**

**Ding Dong!**

"**Why did Cyborg have to make the doorbell so loud?" complained Beast Boy with his hand covering his ears. **

"**You know it's you're fault," said Raven.**

Flashback 

**Beast Boy was playing video games. He had turned the volume up to max which was really really really loud. The Titan's East came over for a visit cause there was basically no crime at that time for some strange reason. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was snowing really hard outside.**

**So when the titan's east got to the tower, they rang the doorbell. Since the sound on Beast Boy's video game was so loud, no one heard it.**

By the time Beast Boy turned off the Video Game it was 1 hour later. They finally heard the doorbell. When they opened the door, they saw that Bee, Aqualad, and speedy had frozen into ice cubes. Mas y Menos wasn't frozen just really tired for they had been running around to keep warm.

**End of Flashback**

"Hey, we have a really good sound system, why waste it?" protested Beast Boy.

**Raven went to drag Cyborg out of the garage to greet the new Titan. He was still "Fixing the T-car". Starfire answered the door. **

"**Hello new friend Brenda!" Giving Brenda one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.**

"**Starfire, can't breathe," Brenda managed to sputter out.**

"**I am sorry friend Brenda," said Starfire releasing Brenda.**

"**It's ok," said Brenda.**

"**How did you get here, what is you're favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?" Said Starfire as a normal greeting.**

"**Um, walked, pink, and sure," Brenda responded.**

**Suddenly out of nowhere Cyborg got pulled through the roof and was dumped onto the floor. Raven came floating down after him.**

**There was an awkward silence between Brenda and Cyborg.**

**"Um, Hi Ji-Brenda, " said Cyborg.**

**"Hi St-Cyborg," returned Brenda.**

**

* * *

**

Is that long enough? Sorry it took so long, i will be pretty slow at updating cause of school, i have 2 stories, Maplestory, and reading

Fanfiction. Hoped you liked it! Please Review!


End file.
